Even You Deserve Some Rest
by onepiece-ftw
Summary: As the first division commander, Marco swamps himself in loads of work from time to time, forgetting to eat, sleep and rest. But Ace will try to get him off his desk to have a proper rest. Obviously I suck in summaries but meh, my first ever written fanfic! marcoace one-shot. Read, enjoy, review


Helloooo everyone! As obvious this is my first ever written fanfic and I decided I wanted it to be marcoace. I have this JLPT in under 3 hours and I'm not even getting dressed yet, I'm posting this here :D Read and leave me reviews whether I should continue writing or not. I think this one-shot is totally pointless because I couldn't find or think of a theme to go with so I inserted a small memory and stuff like that x.x Anyway, hope you enjoy it! -Sammy

* * *

><p>Ace walked down the corridor, passing doors after doors until he reached the First Division Commander's room. He knocked softly twice and opened the door, entering with a tray of two steaming mugs of tea and a frown on his face. He understood Marco had a lot of duties to attend to, understood he had a lot of work to finish, especially after he returned from his last mission a couple of days ago, but that's when things started getting slightly out of control.<p>

In the last 48 hours Marco didn't sleep, all he did was paper work, only twice did he nap on Ace's shoulder for a solid 30 minutes then get up to continue his work. He even missed out on meals and snacks and wouldn't have eaten anything if it weren't for the things Thatch and Izo brought him to his room. No one's words ever got him to step out of his room and away from his desk, and Pops didn't want to interfere, saying Marco knew his limits and duties.

Ace shook his head and cleared his mind before he closed the door behind him and spoke quietly, "How's work going? Closer to finishing it?" He had to be a bit supportive and try to pry Marco off his desk subtly, just for the sake of some relaxation.

Marco didn't look up and shook his head. "No, not yet." He sounded tired, and from where Ace can see his face, he looked tired as well. With a silent sigh Ace sat the try on the desk, making sure it didn't get on any of Marco's paperwork and wouldn't be in his way. Marco glanced quickly at the steaming mugs and smiled softly as he continued his work. "Thanks," he murmured before falling silent again and continued writing down reports and whatnot.

Ace just sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Marco work. He slid back on the bed until his back rested against the wall and his hands relaxed next to him. His thoughts took him back to random memories of Marco and himself. He smiled as he closed his eyes and let his fingers roam the soft blanket lying under him.

_A gentle hand was going through his hair and he burrowed his face in the object he had his cheek resting on, not minding that it felt more solid than a simple pillow and warmer than any unanimated object. He just wanted to keep his eyes closed and enjoy the warmth. A soft chuckle and a pair of soft lips pressed against his head had him freeze and slowly turn his head to look up. A pair of droopy blue eyes on a smiling face looked back at him and Ace found himself staring into those beautifully deep blue orbs._

_As the blue eyes blinked twice the spell was broken. Obviously Ace was spoken to, and obviously he didn't hear it because he was too occupied by staring at Marco's eyes. His freckled cheeks started heating up slightly with embarrassment and he mumbled, "hmm?" _

_That only prompted another chuckle from the blond and had Ace avert his gaze elsewhere, avoiding any other embarrassment and trying to hide his flushed face and pout. _

"_I said, good morning," Marco repeated softly and pressed a kiss on the top of Ace's head, his hands shifting and rubbing at Ace's back and sides slowly as he held him against his chest._

_Ace's pout faded bit by bit with every stroke of Marco's hands and he closed his eyes again and mumbled, "good morning." He pressed his lips against Marco's chest, kissing the center of his tattoo._

_With a soft intake of breath, Marco led one of his hands under Ace's chin and lifted his face up to look at him and captured him in a slow peck. He smiled when he pulled back only to find Ace's eyes still closed and his features forming a relaxed smile. Marco licked his lips and leaned in again, taking Ace's lips once again in a deeper kiss, groaning softly as Ace shivered in his arms and kissed back, obviously more awake than before._

_Marco's tongue darted out and licked at Ace's bottom lip but didn't stay there for long as he moved his lips and tongue down to Ace's jaw. Soft kisses and nips had Ace moan quietly and his arms wrapped and tightened around Marco's torso._

A grunt and the soft thud of something hitting the floor brought Ace back from his memory. He looked up to see Marco face-palming himself, taking an extra second to rub at his eyes with his fingers before he held his pen again and resumed working. Ace looked around the floor and found a crumbled piece of paper lying neglected near the door.

It was well known around the crew and among everyone on the Moby Dick that Marco rarely showed emotions. If anything would show on his face, it would be smiles and soft laughs in parties, or the occasional smirk that accompanied the sarcasm he would use with his brothers. But stress and such negative emotions were usually reserved for a selected few, namely Thatch, Izo and Ace.

Ace got up from the bed, not feeling anything but the urge to comfort Marco, and walked over to the desk, rounding it and going behind Marco, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on the other's shoulder. Marco stopped what he was writing and stilled, allowing Ace his moment and giving himself a small break.

"You're tensed." It was a soft murmur against his shoulder before Marco felt lips dropping soft kisses on the tensed muscles. Marco found his eyes closing and his breathing slowing down as Ace's hands slid his jacket down his arms and continued kissing his shoulder and neck. His hands moved around Marco's chest then to Marco's back, warm fingers tracing back muscles and applying the slightest amount of pressure.

That's exactly what he needed, what he wanted, and Ace knew that as he continued working and applying pressure on tensed knots of muscles all across Marco's back. The raven haired commander retreated back slightly and started a real massage session, moving his hands to pressure and squeeze Marco's shoulders.

Ace's thumbs moved to draw circles at the base of Marco's neck, smiling sadly at the appreciative groan that escaped Marco's lips. He continued working on the blonde's neck, shoulders and back with his fire's warmth until he was sure the stress seeped out from Marco's body. Only then did he slow his hands down until he stopped and slowly leaned again against Marco's back, one arm stretching to drag the tray slowly closer to them.

He took a mug and handed it to Marco before leaning straight up and stepping back with a smile. Marco took the mug without any protests and slid the chair back slightly, already sipping his tea. Ace moved around his boyfriend and took his own mug before he invited himself to sit on Marco's lap, knowing he would never be rejected, if the arm wrapping around his waist was any indication.

Ace sipped his tea in silence, leaning against Marco's chest as he did the same and leaned his head on Ace's shoulder. Both commanders decided to enjoy the warmth of the tea, their bodies and the comforting silence, not wanting to break it by anything.

A solid ten minutes passed like that until both Ace and Marco returned their empty mugs on the tray. Ace pried himself from under Marco's arm, taking his hand in his own and intertwining their fingers together as he got up and pulled Marco with him. The blond didn't decline and Ace took his opportunity.

Their footsteps were quiet and slow, making sure they don't break the silence that still hung in the air around them. Ace reached the bed and removed the blanket, toeing off his boots before climbing in under it and pulling Marco with him. The latter only had half a focused mind to take off his sandals as he was gently tugged at the inviting looking bed. All too soon Marco found himself lying on his side, one arm draped over Ace's waist as he rested his head against Ace's chest. 

Ace pulled the blanket over them both and moved his fingers through blond strands of hair. He smiled softly and leaned down and kissed Marco's forehead, whispering, "Even you deserve some rest." Marco only hummed his reply as his eyes closed, falling asleep before replying to his boyfriend. He did deserve the rest and he was grateful he had Ace to remind him and give him said rest when he forgot to give it to himself.


End file.
